


Simba's Pride

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Simba, Nala, Chumvi, Kula, Tojo and Tama left the Pridelands and built their own Pride. They returned to save their mothers from Scar's reign.
Relationships: Chumvi/Kula (The Lion King), Chumvi/Nala (The Lion King), Chumvi/Tama (The Lion King), Kula/Tojo (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King), Nala/Tojo (The Lion King), Simba/Kula (The Lion King), Simba/Tama (The Lion King), Tama/Tojo (The Lion King)





	Simba's Pride

Simba and Nala had a son named Kopa.

Chumvi and Kula had a son named Kovu.

Tojo and Tama had a daughter named Vitani.

Simba and Tama had a daughter named Kiara.

Chumvi and Nala had a son named Kali.

Tojo and Kula had a daughter named Afiya.

Simba and Kula had a daughter named Aisha.

Chumvi and Tama had a son named Runju.

Tojo and Nala had a daughter named Lana.


End file.
